moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaire Evalur
Blaire's Physical Bright Orange curls rose from Blaire's scalp and traced down her back, a soft mix of ringlets and straightened hair. Stratton's hair had a bit of volume with the rings, and naturally thick by the look of it. If you were close enough, it may radiate the scent of vanilla. Her face was rather angular, home to high cheekbones and a strong jawline. The jaw that she had led into a pointed chin that gave her the slightest hint of regal elegance. Her eyebrows were a shade of brown, and they were rightly proportioned with an eyebrow pencil. Under her brows were green eyes that were bright enough to blind someone who looked for too long. Blaire's nose was slender and seemingly crooked. It was clear that she had been in a fight or two in her time, as it appeared renewed from being broken multiple times. Under her slender, crooked nose was a thin mouth, small in width that was usually graced with no form of gloss, or stick. Her neck was slender, although a bit long. It held her head high through the worst times and led into her shoulder blades that were a bit feminine. The shoulders let into her arms which were muscled for such a small woman. Although she retained the basic feminine features for a woman, she was mostly toned for the fact of exercise and combat. Hands that were scarred with callouses and years of wear were often tapping something in an effort to keep herself moving at all times. Her fingers were long and slender. Each finger was capped by a trimmed nail. Just short enough not to be an issue. Her torso was something of a fit woman. A moderate bosom shadowed a four-pack that reinforced her healthy state. It was not well defined, but if you looked it wouldn’t be hard to see. Blaire's slender torso melted into hips that widened but a few inches, giving shape to a well-defined rear. Her legs were long. Long legs that she had were muscled and made up much of her height. Muscled thighs rested above the knee, and below were well-rounded calves accompanied by small feet. Blaire's Armoring Blaire, unlike the common or logical fighter, wore no helmet to protect her features from the harshness of battle. Without a helmet, she was prone to taking some hits on the head. However, she can be seen wearing something of a scarf, mask or hood. Lowering to the shoulders, Blaire was accompanied by pauldrons with riveted plating to defend against swords, reinforced by boiled leather and chainmail in order to defend herself if someone managed to push through the plate. The extra layers of armor were given throughout her whole suit. Her cuirass was made of boiled leather and chains but secondly assisted by a heavier plate located right at the chest. Then, the small plackart she wore also hid a thick plate behind it, protecting both chest, belly, and back in order to achieve the best rate of survival. With steel-tipped fingers and knuckles, Blaire's gloves were capable of being cruel weapons in themselves. However, she mostly used them for a form of protection against, well, anything that may want her hands gone. She also wore steel vambraces under the extension of her gloves, giving a secondary protection that was completely impeccable! Accompanied by a utility belt, Blaire held a small myriad of items at her waist. From an eyeglass to smokes, to a coin pouch, she was wearing a nice set of things. In detail, each pouch had something. One pouch she had was filled with Goldclover, a big reagent in healing potions. ...and next to said pouch, was a vial with pre-mixed items. It seems instead of having the potion at the ready, Blaire preferred to make hasty preparations. A second pouch she had was filled with finely grained sand and razors. Probably for throwing at people. The last two pouches she had was a pouch filled with flintlock rounds, and another filled with early-development shotgun shells. With plated cuisses, Blaire's leggings were also made of a protective hide and mail. No one was slicing or stabbing their way into her thigh, or any part of her body for that matter. It's something she took pride in, a strong set of armor. Not many could afford something so fine, but she made a good living out of her job. Finally, Blaire's boots. These boots were made mostly of steel, with a leather base and metal heels, too. They kept her weighted to the ground, as well as gave the woman an increased damage factor to her kicks. - Plus, great toe insurance. Blaire's Weaponry Starting with the guns holstered across her body, Blaire was equipped with two standard-issue flintlocks. One, located over her bosom, was holstered there in order for swift and easy access to the firearm, making it easier to catch the upper hand against a wavering opponent. Her second firearm was, as stated, also a flintlock. However, this one was holstered at her thigh, another easy place to rip free from and let loose a plume of death. She took pride in her gunslinging skill, not a trait that everyone is able to obtain. Luckily, she has a third firearm. A single-barreled, sawed-off shotgun. Loaded through a break barrel construction, this gun was capable of blowing through plate when close. - That should give one an example of the possible destruction that it could wreak on a white knight. From firearms to traditional combat, Blaire still carries a sword around with her. However, this sword is custom built to an extent. Instead of a traditional blade, her weapon had a shorter length but increased width. The blades are relatively sharp but considered dull compared to most. Meaning that Blaire could use the weapon as a maul over a slicing or cutting weapon. This offered versatility when fighting plated opponents. For her final weapon, one needs to look no farther than her ankles. Sheathed at the boot, a small poinard was hidden away for a combative surprise. Blaire rarely had to draw this weapon, but if she did it meant that there was probably an emergency at hand. Blaire's Enchants Blaire was covered in abjuration runes. Not to an extent that one could just overload her defences with a spell and ruin the woman, but with two rings and a necklace bound by enchantment, this woman had a secondary defence past armoring. The first ring was located on her right ring finger. It was enchanted to repulse ranged attacks. Capable of pushing an arrow to the ground or halting a bullet in its tracks, this ring's use would be depleted after one attack. It could be life-saving. The second ring she had on her left middle finger was to dissuade melee attacks. Capable of throwing off two blows against her person, this ring was quite powerful in regards to combative advantage. They were both simple golden bands hidden under her gloves. Lastly, the necklace buried under her armor was focused on repelling magic. Granted, the necklace only really protected against one or two spells, depending on the severity of them. However, even one spell being fizzled in front of her may mean survival. Blaire's satchel This satchel didn't really have anything important in it. Mostly just a list of random items she thinks that she may need. Sometimes the satchel hung over her shoulder and resting against the hip opposite of her sword held things like smoke grenades (gnomish made) or an extra flintlock for use. No one can really tell what she may be about to pull out of it, but one would be wise to take a share of caution before approaching the woman with her hands in the bag. The bag has a clip-string, to provide swift positioning and removal. It's fairly thought out and locked by a simple double latch across the front of it. There's a label above said latches: "DO NOT OPEN". Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Stormwindian